


hold me close by your side

by youngwons



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Wonwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngwons/pseuds/youngwons
Summary: It’s Soonyoung’s first heat. Wonwoo, happened to be the only person in dorm who can accompany him.





	hold me close by your side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pastelpinks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelpinks/gifts), [cheolseungs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheolseungs/gifts).



> miss krztyn and arliza!!! my alpha wonwoo buddies :—) this is for u guys!! mwa

Seungcheol decided to dismiss the practice early because Soonyoung kept on stumbling and making mistakes.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Soon?” Seungcheol asks him.

“Yeah. I’m okay, hyung. I’m just tired, that’s all.” Soonyoung smiled.

Inside the van, Wonwoo decided to sit next to Soonyoung, “You seemed little distracted earlier during practice. Are you sick?” Wonwoo placed his hands on Soonyoung’s forehead, the Omega avoided his gaze, “I feel funny and dizzy. I feel so sweaty.”

Wonwoo laughs, “Of course, we danced for hours, idiot. You’re really going to feel sweaty.”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes on the Alpha, “Whatever. Just shut up. Talking to you hurts my head even more.”

“I’m kidding. Take a nap first, i’ll wake you up when we arrive.” Wonwoo shifted a little and dragged Soonyoung’s head, placing it on his shoulder.

Soonyoung’s blush stayed unnoticed by the Alpha.

***

“Soonie, wake up. We’re here.” Wonwoo whispered, tapping his cheeks softly. Soonyoung hums. “Soonyoung. We’re here. Wake up.” Wonwoo repeats. “If you’re not going—“ Soonyoung stops him.

“Yeah. I’m awake. You’re so noisy and please stop it.”

“Stop what?” Wonwoo smirks at him, still tapping his cheeks.

“Stop tapping my cheeks! I’m awake already!” Soonyoung snickers.

“Why? I love your cheeks. They’re soft and squishy.” Wonwoo started pinching and squishing his face. Soonyoung thinks his heart stops beating for a second. Heat creeping up his face and ears, Soonyoung stood up and leaves Wonwoo inside the van.

“Soonie! Wait for me!” Wonwoo shouts, still laughing at Soonyoung. The Omega quickens his pace.

“God, I hate him.” Soonyoung whispers, slamming the door behind him.

***

The next day, the members decided to eat outside and stroll around because it’s their rest day.

“Soonyoung, we’re going to eat outside do you want to join?” Seungcheol entered his room, he froze, smelling the strong scent of the Omega.

“I’ll pass, hyung. I’m not really feeling well. I feel sick.” Soonyoung answered, “Can you please turn on the aircon? It’s so hot.” He continues.

“But it’s already on. I think a bath will help. ” Seungcheol suggests, voice sounded concerned.

“Great idea!” Soonyoung stood up and picked up his towel.

“Alright. Take a rest after, yeah? I’ll just take you out dinner.“

“Yes. I will. Thank you.”

***

_(The thing is, Seungcheol knew what was happening. Soonyoung is experiencing his first heat. He knew that an Omega in heat needs someone to help him, and the only someone he thinks that can help Soonyoung is Wonwoo. They’re literally bestfriends since day one, and he thinks not telling Wonwoo is definitely the best answer.)_

***

Soonyoung stepped in the bath, stucking his head under the cold water, then rising up, hoping that it will lessen the heat he’s feeling.

Sighing, he squeezed his eyes shut. Sweat forming on his forehead despite of the cold water hitting his skin. Suddenly, he felt really hot, realizing that the cold water didn’t help at all. He leaned on the wall, hands fanning himself, unconsciously his hands started creeping up his chest, starting to rub his extremely hard nipples. He moans loudly, quickly opening his eyes and looked down, his breath hitched when he saw his painfully erect cock. Shakingly, he grazed his thumb on the tip of his cock. Soft moans slipping out his lips because on the sensation. He spreads his legs for more accees, he gasps loudly when he feels something slick leaking out his hole. His eyes widened, and it hits him, he’s experiencing his first heat.

Soonyoung stood up, legs wobbly, he wraps the towel around him and went to his room. He removed his towel restraining his cock and pulled himself under covers. He’s scared and he doesn’t know what to do, so he spread his knees wide, his cock and slick hole aching. He needs something inside him, something he needs to fill him up, hands trembling, he slipped his finger inside him. He moans loudly and sighed when he feels something satisfying inside him, frantically fingering himself.

***

Meanwhile, Wonwoo a whole gamer and giant lazy ass decided to play instead of walking around with the members outside.

He’s in the middle of killing his opponent when he heard a muffled cry. Thinking that it’s from outside, Wonwoo chose to ignore the noise at first until it went louder, half-heartedly, Wonwoo dropped his controller to check where the noise is coming from. He checks the kitchen, bathroom, and veranda and found nothing when he finally decided to check the rooms upstairs. He froze in the middle of the stairs when he smelled a strong scent of an omega. In heat. The muffled cry turned into heavy breathing and soft moans.

There’s no way he’s going to check the person inside the room because he knows if he’ll not be able to control himself, something will happen. He’s in the middle of contemplating whether to continue and help or not, suddenly his alpha pheromones took control over his whole body and his own feet brought him in front of the exact room where the noise is coming from.

This is the first time that Wonwoo encounters an omega member in heat. Seungcheol never forgets to remind the members to inform everyone if they’re experiencing heat or rut to avoid complications and Wonwoo’s confused why no one told him that one member is experiencing heat, (or he’s just too busy playing video games and ignores everyone).

Hands shaking, Wonwoo inhales as he holds the door knob and slowly opens the door.

“Fuck.” He muttered when he saw Soonyoung on the bed, fat tears streaming down on his soft cheeks, mouth open releasing muffled cries and moans, fingering himself.

Soonyoung tipped his head when he heard the door opened, “W-wonwoo?” Soonyoung continues to push his fingers deep inside him, still staring at Wonwoo with hooded and pleading eyes. “A-ahh!” He cries when he comes, messing the bed sheet. “N-no more. I-i can’t. H-help me please.” Soonyoung pleads, his expression looked so weak, like he’s going to faint.

Wonwoo’s breath hitched, “S-soonyoung I can’t.” he answered sharply. Knuckles white, the Alpha holds the door knob so hard, trying his best not to pin Soonyoung down on the bed and fuck him relentlessly. “Why don’t you use toys? I can get some downstairs for you. Wait a minute.” He turned around to leave, but Wonwoo stopped when he heard Soonyoung’s small and vulnerable voice. “N-no. P-please don’t. I-i can’t— I’m scared, this is my first time. I don’t know what to do. Help me— please.” Soonyoung tipped his head down, trying to hide his tears.

Wonwoo’s gaze softens despite the strong scent of the Omega in front of him ringing up to his nose. He walks slowly towards the boy, “Soonyoung i really can’t, i don’t want to hurt you,” he continues, “and we’re friends. You’ll surely regret this after. I don’t want to ruin our friendship just because of this.” Wonwoo whispers, hands still itching to touch Soonyoung.

Soonyoung feels something prickly inside his chest because of rejection, “I-i... O-okay. Just— leave.” he whispered.

“Are you sure?” Wonwoo’s voice so small trying not to hurt Soonyoung, but who is he kidding, he already hurt his bestfriend.

Soonyoung slowly nods his head, shoulders shaking because of sudden cold air hit him when the door opens.

The taller was about to close the door, when Soonyoung whispered, voice weak between his sobs and hiccups, “Don’t— leave me— please.”

Wonwoo stopped walking, facing the omega slumping in the bed. The Alpha softens, dragging his own feet and facing Soonyoung. He brushes up Soonyoung’s wet bangs covering his pretty face. Soonyoung lets out a tiny whimper because of the sudden contact. The sound of Soonyoung whimpering causes the lust to shoot right on Wonwoo’s cock, he steps closer to Soonyoung, massaging his scalp and his nape. Soonyoung bites his palm to stop the moans slipping out of his mouth.

“Ahhhh— Wonwoo please—“ Soonyoung begs, cheeks painted red.

The sight of the man flushed and pleading, Wonwoo can’t help it to let out a low groan, “Are you really sure about this, Soonyoung? I don’t want to do something you’ll regret after.” Wonwoo whispers, hand continues to brush Soonyoung’s hair. The Omega blushes dark red and lets out a needy moan when Wonwoo touched his hair again, “Yes— I want you. Please Wonwoo. I need you—“ Soonyoung wasn’t able to finish his sentence when Wonwoo crashes their lips together. “Okay.” Wonwoo said between the kiss, “I’ve got you okay, Soonyoung.” Slowly, he laid Soonyoung on the bed.

The kiss is messy, nose bumping, teeth clashing and spit all over their faces. Wonwoo angles his head to kiss Soonyoung more and the Omega release a tiny whine when the taller wraps his arms around his waist and squeeze his hip. Wonwoo took advantage when Soonyoung opens his mouth and slips his tongue inside the latter’s mouth. Wonwoo kisses Soonyoung deeply and grazes his teeth over omega’s lower lip. His lips went to tip of Soonyoung’s red ears and jaw. Soonyoung moans loudly, bucks his hips to meet the Alpha’s growing erection when Wonwoo started biting and nipping his neck leaving bright red and purple marks.

“A-ahhh. Wonwoo please, m-more. I-i need you now. Fuck me please please please.” Soonyoung cries. Wonwoo groans, pulling away from Soonyoung to remove his shirt and jeans. Soonyoung stares at him with lust-filled and hooded eyes. Wonwoo lets out a low groan and lets his gaze fall down towards the latter’s flushed and leaking cock.

“Fuck. Soonyoung, you’re so beautiful like this. So beautiful for me.” Wonwoo squeezes Soonyoung’s milky thighs when the other hands plays with the Omega’s left nipple, flicking and twisting.

“God, Soonyoung I wish you could see yourself right now.” The said boy continues to exert lewd moans and his breath hitched when Wonwoo starting licking then biting his swollen nub.

“You smell so good, Soon-ah.” Wonwoo continues the ministrations, nosing the smaller man’s smooth stomach, kissing and grazing his teeth to the other’s belly button, when he finally gives attention to Soonyoung’s leaking hole. He kisses Soonyoung’s inner thigh. The Omega screams loudly when Wonwoo started lapping his slick-leaking hole, “N-no more please. I can’t take it anymore. I-i need you inside me now. Please.” Soonyoung‘s voice hoarse due to nonstop screaming and moaning, feeling himself getting more sensitive because of overstimulation. “Fuck. Soonie, you taste so good.” Wonwoo continues lapping his tongue inside out and teasing Soonyoung’s leaking hole, creating slurping sounds. Wonwoo licked his wet lips and hums, “You’re so sweet, Soonie. All just for me.” The omega arches his back when he feels Wonwoo’s tongue teasing and sucking him, wanting to go deeper.

“S-so good!” Soonyoung cries, gripping Wonwoo’s hair, pushing him to go farther, “Please, please. Fill me up, please.” Wonwoo growled.

A little later, the tongue was replaced by Wonwoo’s long, slender fingers.

“Turn around sweetie, I need to make sure you’re ready, i don’t want to hurt you.” Soonyoung cries and followed his instruction, grinding his hips down to find some friction on the bed. “Stop moving.” Wonwoo’s voice dark and deep when he holds the latter’s hip to refrain from moving. The taller caress Soonyoung’s soft ass cheeks, biting and leaving angry red marks, “You’re so beautiful, Soonyoung. I will never get tired of saying how beautiful you are. “ Soonyoung heart beats faster, biting the pillow beneath him to fight the moans spilling his mouth. “W-wonwoo— please. Fuck me. Please please please i-im coming.” Soonyoung cries and started purring, tears streaming down his face when he feels himself coming untouched, for the second time.

“Ahhhh— Wonwoo oh my god— faster!” Soonyoung’s voice cracked when the Alpha pushes another finger inside him in scissoring motion, stretching him wide. “A-Ahh! M-more please please please.” Wonwoo gladly followed Soonyoung, he pushed his fingers deeper inside Soonyoung.

“Ahhhh! F-fuck! There!”

“God. Baby, you’re so wet. You’re taking my fingers so well.” Wonwoo groaned in the latter’s ears, kissing and nipping. Soonyoung whimpered at the nickname.

“Won— wonwoo, your cock— please please fuck me now. I need your cock inside me now. I can’t take it anymore.” The smaller man cries.

Wonwoo pulls his fingers out and patted Soonyoung’s thigh, Soonyoung shivers because of the sudden emptiness. The taller moves up and leaves tiny pecks on the smaller’s bare back. “You ready?” Wonwoo gently flips Soonyoung and saw his tear-swollen face, the Omega whines when the taller male wipes the tears on his face, kissing his forehead, down to his nose and lips and kisses him slowly when Wonwoo entered him.

“A-ahhh!” Soonyoung cries, snaking his arms around the taller’s neck and buries his face. “W-wonwoo,“ He calls the Alpha between his sobs, tears continue falling down to his face.

“Shh. It’s okay, it’s okay. You’ll be okay.” Wonwoo kisses his forehead, rubbing his thighs to lessen the pain. “Can I move now?” He presses his lips to Soonyoung once more, the smaller man nods.

Wonwoo slowly moves his cock inside the omega, he started to kiss and bite Soonyoung’s neck to distract him. “Fuck baby, you’re so tight. Look at you taking my cock so well.“ Wonwoo groans. The Alpha continues to thrust himself into Soonyoung, earning loud moans and screams from the Omega.

“Ahh! W-wonwoo!” He cries. “Wonwoo— Yo-You’re so big.” Soonyoung whined.

“You like it? Fuck, Soonyoung you’re taking me so well.” Wonwoo groaned.

Once again, the Alpha inside him took over, he starts thrusting wildly, his cock pounding fast inside Soonyoung harshly.

“A-ahh! Faster please! I’m coming—” Soonyoung thrusts his hips to meet Wonwoo. Wonwoo suddenly pushed himself deep inside Soonyoung, his thrust getting faster and deeper. He angled himself to reach Soonyoung’s prostate.

“Ahhh! T-there!“ Soonyoung screams.

“Fuck, Soonyoung. You’re so tight.” Wonwoo growls on Soonyoung’s ears.

Wonwoo groaned. Soonyoung’s tears didn’t stop from falling, feeling so full and stretched out when the Alpha knotted and spilled his seeds inside him.

He wanted to claim this man. He wanted to mark Soonyoung his. So he did.

Wonwoo knotted and spilled his seeds inside Soonyoung. “Wonwoo, wonwoo. It hurts!” He cries, nuzzled his face in Wonwoo’s neck. Wonwoo lifts Soonyoung chin at kisses him deeply. His lips went down to Soonyoung’s neck and bites his hard. Soonyoung screams. The Alpha hugs him tighter and wipes his tears, waited for his cock to stop swelling. “Don’t move, Soonie. Wait.” He breathes.

Soonyoung whimpers when he feels Wonwoo remove his member inside him, then plops beside him, lifting the smaller’s head a little but to slip his arms and let Soonyoung pillow it then hugging him tight.

“I love you, Soonyoung.” He whispers, lips brushing Soonyoung’s hair. “I love you since the first time I saw you.” He continues.

“W-wonw—“ Soonyoung stutters, blush creeping up his cheeks.

Wonwoo kisses his forehead and eyelids before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.

“I love you too, my Alpha.” Soonyoung whispered, pressing his face on Wonwoo’s chest. “I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> *hides myself*


End file.
